The Past
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Sorry if the title's crappy . 2 years after Chris left the Sonic Heroes find themselves back in Chris’ world. And the keys to the rest of Shadow’s memories are about to be rediscovered along with a, thought to be, long lost friend.
1. Chap 1: Family Reunion

**Based on a dream that I had (I was Shadow's sister and I do own her, no one else). Rated T for possible language.**

**2 years after Chris left the Sonic Heroes find themselves back in Chris' world. And the keys to the rest of Shadow's memories are about to be rediscovered along with a, thought to be, long lost friend.**

**The past**

(Chap 1: Family reunion)

Shadow wandered around the streets full of other humanoid animals like himself. He passed a small cottage like house which seemed familiar. With nothing else to do he knocked on the door and was greeted by a small orange rabbit wearing an orange and yellow sundress and an even smaller blue and yellow critter with a teardrop shaped head with a red bow around it's neck.

"Mr. Shadow!" The little bunny smiled. "Never thought I'd see you again. Amy's here for a pick nick, would you like to join us?"

Not wanting to be rude to the polite girl, and due to the fact he hadn't anything else to do, he accepted her offer. "Ok come in. Make sure you wipe your feet or mum will get angry, especially if you get dirt everywhere." Shadow did so, receiving a smile from both Cream and Cheese.

He walked through to the back yard to see Amy and Vanilla talking. "Oh, hi Shadow, long time, no see." Amy first noticed the black hedgehog. He noticed that Amy was dressed differently. Her quills had black and purple highlights and she had a white shirt with a Death Kitty logo and black combats.

"I like your new style Amy." He smiled.

"Welcome Shadow." Vanilla greeted. "Come with us. The sun's moved and we don't want to be in the shade on such a beautiful day."

As they went into the front garden a blue blur flashed past. "It's Sonic." Cream smiled.

"Lets all shout for him. SONIC!" everyone started calling his name.

"Did some one call for me?" the blue hedgehog ran up to them with his signature cocky grin.

"Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again." Amy grinned back.

"Amy! I'm gone." but Amy grabbed his wrist before he could run.

"Don't be that way Sonic. I wanted to tell you that I'm over you so you don't have to run away whenever you see me. Can't we just be friends?"

Seeing that Amy was telling the truth Sonic grinned. "Sure we can."

"Hi guys." came a loud rough voice. It was Vector.

"Hi." Said Espio and Charmy.

"Hello Vector. How nice to see you." Vanilla came up to the crock smiling.

"Great to see you too Vanilla." Vector blushed.

"Hey! Up here!" Yelled a yellow fox and a red echidna from in the X-Tornado above them, followed by Rouge.

"It's like a family reunion here." Cream grinned as the three landed. "Everyone's here."

"I'll go inside and cook some more food." Vanilla went back into the house.

Everyone started bombarding each other with questions and talking about how there life had been so far, when there was a loud bang and a white light wrapped itself around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while of falling through blinding light, Shadow felt himself being thrown forward by an invisible force. He landed on a metallic floor with a clang.

"WOW!" Came a surprised voice. "Shadow! Sonic! Tails! Knuckles! Amy! Guys, your all here!"

A boy about the age of 20 came up to them and helped them back up. His light-brown hair shining in the light.

"Chris!" Sonic gasped as he recognised his old friend. "You really have grown."

"And you've hardly grown at all, apart from the fact that your as tall as me when I met you. You all ok?"

Everyone nodded and grinned. They looked around. They were in the lab. They didn't bother asking how they got here, or why, they were just happy that they where. Then there was the sound of footsteps. A girl with black hair wearing a red and black Death Bunny top and black combats and thick, black eyeliner came up to Chris, she was about the age of 8.

"I thought I'd find you in here." She said, unsmiling.

"Echo, these are my friends. Sonic and the rest of the gang."

Echo smiled a little. "Your very famous here. We're having history lessons about you guys. Dad, I'm going to the track with my friends ok."

"Again? Don't you think you've been outside long enough? Your gonna wear yourself out."

"So? It's only practice."

"Well, maybe I should come with you, especially after the fight last time."

"You never think that I can do anything on my own! I'm not a baby, you don't need to hold my hand!"

"Echo-"

"I'm out'a here." with that she ran out of the house.

"How old are you? 20? And you have a kid! What, where you 13 when she was born or somethin'?" Knuckles started yelling.

"No. No. No! She's my _Adopted_ daughter. She's been in an orphanage most of her life cuz people kept sending her back."

"She reminds me of you Shadow." Said Sonic.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well when you get upset, you can have quite a temper, and I think she acts like you. Also, she dresses like how I'd imagine you would dress. Gothic."

"I see your point, but next time you may want to choose your words more carefully." Shadow glared, making Sonic sweat drop and gulp.

The computer switched on. "Well hello Sonic. It seams like Chaos control landed us all back here. Shadow, I know that I never kept our deal that if you worked for me I would tell you all I know of your past, but I'm now holding my part of the bargain. I've found something that could help you get all your memories back."

"Where do we meet?"

"Shadow, we can't go. You can't go. It could be a trap." Sonic put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"I have to find out about my past Sonic." Shadow replied, shrugging Sonic's hand of his shoulder. "What else do you expect me to do? Sit and wonder where I came from? Who Maria really was? All I remember is how we spent some of our time together, how she died and what she meant to me. But something tells me that what I feel now is only half of how I felt when I actually knew her. I have to go."

"Then we're going with you." Cream stepped forward.

"Yea." Amy agreed.

"We should all go." Tails raised his voice "Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered, except Chris. Shadow smirked "Thanks. Well, aren't you coming too Chris."

"Sorry guys. I'd love to come, but I have to go to work now."

"I thought your job was here?" Tails said.

"But when I'm not working I work for a newspaper. Mind if I take a photo of you all, so everyone will know your hear."

Everyone nodded. But Shadow seemed uncomfortable. "I don't think it'd be I such a good idea if I was in the photo."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"They all think I'm evil. Remember."

"I thought you didn't remember that."

"I remember everything about you guys now."

"Don't worry I told everyone how you were good and saved us all. No one's afraid of you or anything anymore."

So Shadow agreed to be in the picture. And soon, the gang headed of to Egman's old base.

**Sorry if this Chapter was a short snooze, but it will get better. Promise**


	2. Chap 2: Cyclone

**This is where things get better.**

(Chap 2: Cyclone)

Finally they arrived at Eggman's base. "Well, seeing as your all here, you can all follow me." Eggman led the way through a maze of hallways to one room. It was small and circular with wires and controls everywhere.

"Just what have you found Doctor?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"You'll see Shadow."

"Shadow, look. It's some of those suspended animation capsules." Rouge was right. There were two of them in the middle of the room.

Shadow peered in one of them and saw the familiar face of a girl. She had long, blonde hair and a blue dress. "Maria!"

"I was just about to awaken her, but she may need to rest a while." Eggman said as he punched in a code. The colour quickly came back into her face. Her bright-blue eyes shot open and she kicked the lid of the capsule and jumped out. "or not."

"What happened? Where am I? What year is it? Boy do I feel dizzy now. I think I got up too fast."

"Next you'll break your jaw from talking to fast." Shadow smiled.

"Sh… Shadow? Shadow!" She ran up to the jet-black hedgehog and hugged him like there's no tomorrow. "I missed you sooooooooooooo much. Even though I have been stuck in there for god-knows how long."

"Feeling's mutual…." Shadow was cut of when Maria hugged him tighter. "Feeling Squished."

Maria got the hint and let go of her friend. "what's the year?"

"2008." Sonic stepped forward.

"Who are you? Another experiment?" Maria asked, confused.

"Maria these are my friends. Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Charmy, Vector, Cream, Cheese and Espio. Guys, this is Maria." He introduced everyone in turn. "How'd you survive?" a tear came to his eyes.

"I don't know. I thought I was dead."

"Somehow her shot wound healed while in suspended animation. The bullet must have fallen out somehow." Eggman informed.

"Who's this?" He asked pointing to the other capsule.

It was another hedgehog. A girl in fact, but she looked like Shadow, only where he was black She was purple, and where he was red she was black. She ware a black shirt with white sleeves and a white Shadow the Hedgehog logo on the front (from the Shadow the Hedgehog game). She also ware black combats with two silver chains coming down to her knees on ether side.

"Your telling me that you don't even remember your own sister Shadow?" Maria was surprised.

Shadow winced in pain as a few memories flashed in his mind like lightning.

"I remember… a little… but it's all scrambled. My sister, Cyclone."

Eggman used the code again M…A…R…I…A.

She stirred and weakly opened her eyes. Eyelids drooping. "Shadow? Maria?" her voice was in a weak rasp. "What happened? The ARK… This isn't the ARK. Where are we?"

"Cyclone!" Maria gasped.

"I'm fine Maria."

"She's still a little tired. We should leave her in there to rest." They all turned to leave, except Shadow and Maria. It seemed they were both thinking the same thing.

"I'm not going anywhere. What if this is one of your tricks?" Shadow nearly yelled.

"Not so loud Shadow." Cyclone had her ears flat against her head.

"Believe me, this is no time for even me to be playing games." Eggman tried to persuade them.

"Unfortunately he's right, although you can be a little unpredictable." Tails commented

"Hahaha." Maria laughed sarcastically "This is coming from the same cousin that threw a bucket of cold water over my head when I had a cold."

"That was an accident." Eggman protested.

"Seven times."

"Well, you can be a bit gullible… I mean, that wasn't me."

"And that's just the start of the pranks that you pulled. Luckily Shadow put a stop to your pranks."

"We were 12, Maria. And what's a little prank between family?" He grinned nervously.

"Can you please stop arguing? This is murder to my sonic hearing, and I think the feeling is mutual with the bat." Cyclone looked through the case toward Rouge who was bending over, covering her ears. Noticing it had quietened she took her hands from her ears and straightened up.

"You ok Rouge?" Knuckles put his arm around Rouge's waist.

"Sure I am babe." Rouge smiled and kissed Knuckles before moving away.

Knuckles and rouge had been dating for a few years. There now engaged and expecting a kid of there own.

"Shadow, if we get the room closest to this, then you'll be able ho hear and funny business going on. And I don't mean pranks."

"Ok… right. The rooms can only have one person in at a time. Maria can have the closest one and shadow can have the closest one after that, ok." Eggman said in a slightly panicked voice.

Each room was about a mile away from the next. Cream and Tails liked each other a lot and couldn't keep there eyes of one another until there eyes met and they started again.

"Tails." Sonic nudged his yellow friend. "It's obvious you like her, so why don't you do something?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment." Tails tried to shake Sonic of his tail (metaphorically speaking). Slightly aggravated he picked up speed.

"Tails this is your room. Cream, yours is just opposite." Eggman pointed to two doors on ether side of him.

Cream and Tails looked at each other and smiled. They were about to turn around to go into there rooms when Sonic pushed Tails forward into Cream, forcing there lips to touch. Cream closed her eyes, as did Tails.

When they had finished there kiss everyone else had been taken to there rooms, yet it felt as if only a second went by.

"Goodnight Tails." Cream kissed him and skipped off to her room. Tails sighed and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow was woken by a scream. His eyes shot open. He jumped up and ran down the hall.

He soon spotted a robot carrying a tied up Maria away. He quickly destroyed the robot, waking everyone else up.

"You ok?" Shadow asked. Maria nodded.

"What happened?" everyone asked.

"Cyclone!" Maria grabbed shadow's wrist and took her to a huge room.

Eggman was sitting in his round floating… thing (I don't know what it's called), tinkering with some controls. Cyclone was tied to a circle shape high in the sky, electricity flying everywhere and hitting her as she cried out in pain.

Shadow managed to jump up and kick Eggman down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid that's classified." Eggman grinned.

"Tell me now or I'll-" Maria cut him off.

"He's trying to steal her chaos powers. With out them she'll die!"

Sonic tried to jump up and kick the hoop out of the sky, but got electrocuted and had to land back on the metallic floor.

"Sonic! You ok?" Amy asked, slightly concerned for her blue friend.

"I'm fine."

"Shadow, there are three Chaos Emeralds here." Maria tossed the glowing jewels to Shadow who caught them in his hands.

"Shadow, we have the other four! Catch"" Tails tossed him the four other Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow felt the power rush through him at lightning speed.

**I hope you liked this Chapter. Plz look out for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
